Serie de Drabbles del fic Sobreviviente
by Hikari-chan Uzumaki
Summary: Serie de escenas escritas por mi amiga y colaboradora Isadamu (Deviantart) que están directa o indirectamente relacionados con el fic Sobreviviente


Discraimer **:** The Walking Dead así como sus personajes son propiedad de Robert Kirkman, solamente me pertenecen Evelyn y Colmillo Blanco. Isabel, Sofía, Susana, Gabriela y Sebastián son propiedad de Isadamu (Deviantart) así como esta viñeta son propiedad de mi amiga y colaboradora Isadamu

* * *

 **Gracias TWD**

Isabel suspiró con dificultad mientras intentaba abrir los ojos. El pequeño cuarto asolado del laboratorio habia sido su hogar durante un tiempo y se le dificultaba despertarse después de las torturas que los científicos le hacían a su cuerpo. Aun recordaba lo de hace dos días; por lo menos 50 latigazos, una enorme barra de hierro caliente la cual clavaron varias veces en su pecho y espalda, y para finalizar un fuerte golpe en el estómago como propina y para dejarla finalmente noqueada lo que habían sido las 72 horas más dolorosas de su vida, como casi todos los días.

La chica hispano-colombiana aún no se acostumbraba a varias cosas aparte de la tortura, el cuarto de color blanco mármol en donde la obligaban a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo parecía de un loco desquiciado y lo que más le molestaba era la enorme ventanilla de vidrio que tenía a unos 50 metros en frente de ella, en donde podían vigilarla y rara vez hablar con ella. El frió del lugar era insoportable, más cuando debido a la tortura no tenía ningún tipo de prenda encima y para cubrirse tenía una manta de color blanco grisáceo, no tan cálida como aparentaba, pero al menos lograba que la chica se viera presentable ya que era capaz de cubrirle el cuerpo de la cabeza hasta los pies como esas capas de los monasterios. El cuarto sólo tenía una puerta eléctrica que se abría desde el otro lado, de resto no había nada, ni una cama, ni un baño y ni siquiera luz del día. Le molestaba tener que pegarle al vidrio tres veces para pedir permiso para ir al baño, lo cual parecía cosa de niña pequeña, aunque raras veces lo hacía debido a que no recibía comida en ningún momento a menos que ella comenzara a toser sangre, lo cual pasaba en pocas ocasiones. Tan terca como era, se quedaba sentada mirando a un lado en un rincón, sin importarle nada acerca del mundo en aquel momento.

Pasaron las horas. Isabel se había quedado tan quieta como una estatua y ya podía sentir como el hambre la afectaba. No quería morir, por lo menos no ahora, pero no se pararía a pedir clemencia a unos degenerados científicos, sólo cerró los ojos y pensó en cosas que la calmaban. Se acordó de cuando en primer grado se calló del balancín, cuando su hermana le ayudaba con la tarea, cuando comía Sushi en su cumpleaños y se ponía muy feliz cuando la llevaban, cuando iba a la escuela y bromeaba con sus amigos, cuando acompañaba a su padre a pescar, cuando le besaba la frente a menta. Se acordó de sus amigos, de su vida y de las cosas que había perdido. Sonreía para si al recordarlos y rogaba que por lo menos su familia quien sabe dónde estuvieran, estuviesen bien. Estos pensamientos lograron que no perdiera la cordura pero el hambre y los ruidos que hacia su estómago la estaban afectando. Isabel solo se recostó y miro al piso, justo para oír un ruido provenir desde una de las puertas de la sala. Miro al vidrio y por un momento miro a un guardia el cual golpeo el vidrio para atraer su atención e Isabel se cubrió aún más con la cobija y se incorporó, parándose con dificultad y camino unos pasos al frente, dispuesta a escuchar lo que el guardia quería decirle.

-Señorita- dijo el guardia con cortesía- quieren verla, ¿puedo dejar que pasen?

Isabel se lo pensó dos veces y estuvo a punto de contestarle al guardia que sacara a quien estuviera ahí, pero la curiosidad y las ganas de usar la voz otra vez se interpusieron.

-Diles...que...que pueden pasar- Carraspeo la joven mientras caminaba al frente con dificultad.

El guardia asintió rápidamente y desapareció, regresando unos segundos después con alguien detrás. La sorpresa de Isa fue tremenda al ver a Evelyn junto con Colmillo, el cual llevaba ahora una gruesa placa en el cuello. Su único movimiento fue sentarse y dejar que Evelyn hiciera lo mismo, las dos se miraron unos segundos hasta que la chica argentina rompió silencio tontamente.

-Vaya-empezó sin saber que decir-Gran estado en el que te encuentras

-Si usaste ironía eso no funciona conmigo- se quejó Isabel levemente- estas heridas duelen como...

-Un infierno

-Eres demasiado astuta para tu propio bien Eve- Señalo la chica colombiana.

Eve sólo soltó una sonrisa mientras Colmillo miraba por entre el vidrio, en ese momento Eve se percató del estado de gravedad de su amiga. Rara vez la visitaba debido a razones de seguridad pero noto muchas cosas. Su tono de piel antes más vivo ahora era un peligroso tono pálido y noto que sus ojos estaban medio cerrados, dejando ver marcas aparentes de llanto, lo cual era extraño ya que Isabel nunca lloraba. Con el corazón en la mano, la astuta argentina miro a su amiga durante unos segundos y luego se le acercó al guardia, al cual susurro unas palabras en su oído. El joven guardia miro a Eve de manera extraña pero su expresión cambio a una penosa sonrisa y señalo a Eve hacia un rincón, mientras Isa veía como su amiga y Colmillo desparecían por un rincón. Sintiéndose fatigada puso su cabeza entre sus piernas y espero.

Un crujido proveniente de la puerta de su magullada celda la hizo levantar la cabeza, justo para ver como Eve entraba en su celda cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Isabel solo miro como su amiga se sentaba en frente suyo mientras un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Al voltearse vio como el vivido Colmillo ponía una cobija de lana capaz de calentar al propio Himalaya sobre los hombros de Isa y la primera intuición de la joven fue cubrirse con ella y su otra cobija, ahora respirando con normalidad al no sentir hipotermia. Miro a Eve con su misma mirada inexpresiva pero ahora con un brillo de agradecimiento sobre los ojos mientras acariciaba la blanca tez de Colmillo y el lobo le devolvió la caricia con una lamida en su mano.

Isa no se había recuperado de su alivio cuando volteo a ver a su amiga y encontró en el piso una enorme bandeja con lo que parecía ser comida. Eventualmente la bandeja se mostraba llena de cosas comestibles; Cuatro emparedados enormes, un gran bol lleno de sopa hirviente de lo que aparentaba ser ramen, un tazón pequeño con infinidad de fresas pequeñas y al lado de todo un vaso de leche. Isabel se quedó mirando la bandeja incomoda durante unos segundos hasta que miro atónita a su amiga y Eve solo le devolvió una sonrisa como intuición, tomada como señal para Isa.

Eve solo se rió mientras veía como Isa reaccionaba como un rayo y se metía un emparedado a la boca sin pensarlo dos veces y de un bocado se lo zampo, tratando de mantener sus modales y compostura. Colmillo se recostó a un lado mientras miraba aburrido al frente cuando en un santiamén los emparedados habían desaparecido del plato. Isa agarro el bol y recuperando un poco el ánimo y la calma, soplo para que este se enfriara, tras lo cual lo agarro por un lado y trago la sopa rápidamente. Limpiándose la boca con un lado de la mano, cogió el tarro con fresas y estuvo a punto de agarrar una cuando vio que Eve se reía cómicamente, molestándola un poco.

-¿Que da tanta risa?-dijo irritada la colombiana mientras se metía una fresa a la boca.

-Si así te comportas cuando tienes hambre ya veo porque jamás te traen comida, pareces un gato al cual acaban de darle un trozo de atún en lojas- dijo bromeando su amiga.

-Tsk. Intenta estar aquí metida como un sucio saco de boxeo sin que nadie te voltee a mirar- contesto irritada.

Eve sólo rió tímidamente y Isabel se metió otra fresa disimuladamente. Un particular bostezo de Colmillo a su costado hizo que la audaz joven mirara al lobo y a su amiga con calma disimulada. Cuando Eve abrió los ojos, se sorprendió al ver que Isabel le sonreía cálidamente. Eve le devolvió una preocupada pero amigable sonrisa y miro al piso mientras suspiraba.

-Gracias- dijo finalmente Isabel mientras acariciaba a Colmillo con lo que parecía ser una paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.


End file.
